Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunter camouflage and more specifically it relates to a hunter camouflage system for temporarily camouflaging a hunter""s face and neck in an effective manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camouflage for hunters have been in use for years. All forms of camouflage attempt to recreate an outdoor background design common to a geographic location where the hunter is located. Various designs (e.g. leaf, grass, corn, etc.) and colors (e.g. green, black, olive, tan, brown, etc.) are typically utilized to form the camouflage design.
One form of temporary camouflage utilized by hunters is comprised of a paint applied to the skin of the hunter. The paint is directly applied to the skin of the hunter in exposed areas to form a desired camouflage pattern. The main problem with camouflage face paint is that it does not xe2x80x9cbreathxe2x80x9d and thereby blocks the pores of the skin. Another problem with camouflage face paint is that it may become worn off or damaged over time. A further problem with camouflage face paint is that it is difficult to manually create a desired camouflage pattern upon the hunter""s skin. Another problem with camouflage face paint is that it is time consuming to apply to the hunter""s skin and often times requires another individual to assist with the application. A further problem with camouflage face paint is that it requires the usage of soap and water to fully remove the paint from the skin, sometimes requiring makeup remover to fully remove the paint.
Another type of camouflage system is comprised of a xe2x80x9ctemporary tattooxe2x80x9d system currently manufactured by FACE-OFF CAMOUFLAGE LLC under the brand name FACE-OFF CAMO that is comprised of a rectangular sheet with a solid camouflage design and a transparent cover sheet. The temporary tattoo system requires the user to cut a desired pattern that fits the hunter""s face. The user must then remove the transparent cover sheet and then press the camouflage pattern firmly upon the skin. The user then must simultaneously apply water to the back surface of the camouflage pattern thoroughly and then wait approximately 30 seconds before removing the sheet. To remove the temporary tattoo from the skin, the user must apply household rubbing alcohol or baby oil to the skin. The temporary tattoo system has various detriments similar to camouflage painting systems including requiring significant amounts of time to prepare and apply along with removal thereof.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,529 to Huber et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,061 to Vesley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,350 to DeMatteo et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,909 to Micchia et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,938 to Nesbitt; U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,554 to Dunlap-Harris; U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,121 to Razzano et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,721 to Moore et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,909 illustrates non-glaring strips commonly utilized by athletes in sports such as baseball and football to prevent xe2x80x9cglaringxe2x80x9d of the sun from the upper cheek portions. The non-glaring strips are comprised a kidney shaped structure having a pressure sensitive adhesive that are removably retained upon a storage sheet.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for temporarily camouflaging a hunter""s face and neck. Conventional camouflage devices are difficult to utilize and do not allow the hunter""s skin to breath.
In these respects, the hunter camouflage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of temporarily camouflaging a hunter""s face and neck.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of camouflage now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new hunter camouflage system construction wherein the same can be utilized for temporarily camouflaging a hunter""s face and neck.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new hunter camouflage system that has many of the advantages of the camouflage mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hunter camouflage system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art camouflage devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a sheet member, a plurality of camouflage members each having an exterior surface, and a layer of adhesive attached to an inner surface of the camouflage members. The camouflage members are comprised of a porous, breathable and stretchable material. The adhesive is preferably comprised of a pressure sensitive adhesive that is hypoallergenic and breathable. The sheet member includes a facial outline with the camouflage members appropriately placed within the facial outline representing the corresponding locations upon the user""s face and neck that the camouflage members are to be applied thereto. The camouflage members preferably include a scent absorbing composition such as coal-based activated carbon.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a hunter camouflage system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a hunter camouflage system for temporarily camouflaging a hunter""s face and neck.
Another object is to provide a hunter camouflage system that is easily applied to a user""s face and neck and easily removed from thereof.
An additional object is to provide a hunter camouflage system that indicates the desirable locations to attach specific camouflage members.
A further object is to provide a hunter camouflage system that is breathable and hypoallergenic.
Another object is to provide a hunter camouflage system that stretches to allow for body movements.
A further object is to provide a hunter camouflage system that may be utilized by individuals within the armed forces, police, paintball players or any other activity requiring camouflaged concealment.
Another object is to provide a hunter camouflage system that reduces irritation to the skin.
A further object is to provide a hunter camouflage system that does not require the usage of chemicals for removal thereof from the skin.
Another object is to provide a hunter camouflage system is not susceptible to smearing or eye contamination.
An additional object is to provide a hunter camouflage system that does not interfere with the user""s physical movements and visibility.
A further object is to provide a hunter camouflage system that reduces the scent of a human to animals.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.